Grimm Sercrets
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Ruby is hiding two things from everyone. Learn what they are here.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me on the bus so I had to get it down as quickly as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY(Yang,Blake, and Weiss) was walking through the Emerald Forest with team JNPR(Jaune,Nora,Pyyrha, and Ren). Professor Ozpin had given them a mission to eliminate a new Grimm that had appeared and was terrorizing the people living in a village nearby.

"How much farther until the village?"Jaune asked.

"About five more minutes."Ruby answered with slight irritation, Jaune had been asking every five minutes. As both teams walked into the clearing they saw a village of wood,( all the houses were made of wood) there was a church in the middle made of stone. All the windows in the village were barred shut.

"Spread out and search the houses."Ruby commanded, it was met with some grumbling and reluctant compliance from Weiss. Most of the houses were empty of life, but recently cooked food was left out. They all regrouped in front of the church in town.

"Anyone find anything?"Jaune asked, getting a no or a shake of the head. Ren opened the door to the church finding it empty like every other house, except this time they(minus Jaune) could sense auras below the building.

"There's no way they could have evacuated from the entire village this quickly unless they had a safe house nearby."Ruby stated.

"What was you first clue, the fact that food was left out, or that the church was the only building that wasn't barred?"Weiss said. Ruby glared at her before telling everyone to search the building and see if they could find a way underground.

"Everyone!"Jaune yelled."I found something!" Both teams crowded around him, Jaune was pointing at a slightly lifted wooden plank.

"Nice job Jaune."Pyyrha commented giving him a pat on the back.

"Step aside."Yang said pushing her way past them preparing to blast the plank.

"Yang there's no need for that. We could just lift the planks and enter."Ren said stepping in front of her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang asked while pouting. Ren completely ignored her and tore off the plank, and the ones next to it. Everyone crowed around him like child being told a ghost story. There was a dimly light cavern, it didn't seem like it had and stairs. They could here the hushed whispers of the villagers deep inside it.

"C'mon!"Jaune called over as he slid down. Ruby and Pyyrha followed suit, and then Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, and Weiss slid down. Yang had lit two torches, one for the person in front(Jaune) and one for the person in the back(Weiss). Team RWBY and team JNPR were walking down the cavern, guided by the sounds of hushed whispers that slowly got louder. Some times they reached a fork in the road where the sound of dripping water outweighed the sounds of the hushed whispers. At these points in time Blake's Fauna senses healed find the correct path. Though it did raise suspicions.

"Ow!"Yang cried out suddenly."Something's pulling my hair!" Ruby was the first to react, she snatched the torch out of Jaune's hand and ran to Yang. Ruby laughed when she saw that Yang's hair was stuck on a rock.

"Sis calm down. It's just a rock."Ruby said as she untangled her sisters hair.

"Thanks Ruby."Yang said with a soft snicker. Ruby gave the torch back to Jaune. Weiss glared at Yang but continued walking. A few minutes later they came across a door.

* * *

A full grown Beowulf was standing in front of the entrance of the cavern. This Beowulf had soft red eyes and was a little buffer than normal Beowulfs. It slid down into the cavern without a sound, it lifted it's nose and began to sniff the air, he picked up a scent and started to lumber forward. It navigated through the cavern better than team RWBY and JNPR did.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened the door and found startled villagers huddled together in a dark corner.

"It's alright."Ruby said holding her hands and walking forward slowly."We're here to help." Yang came in last and quickly shut the door.

"Ok. 's a Beowulf outside." Yang was sweating heavily.

"How did it find us?"Pyyrha asked.

"That would be my fault."Weiss said."I had forgotten to put the planks back in place."

* * *

The Beowulf was standing outside the door patiently waiting. It knew it's master would open the door sooner or later. Even if she had forgotten she would remember sooner or later.

* * *

Ruby had been trying to calm the frightened villagers while everyone else was coming up a plan to defeat the Beowulf.

"Hey guys... GUYS!"Jaune yelled They all stopped their arguing and looked at him."It's not even trying to get in, it's just sitting there waiting. Plus it's eyes aren't as red as normal Grimm.. their more like pink." Ruby's head snapped up.

* * *

_A small baby Beowulf was alone crying in a clearing. A younger Ruby was walking up. When she picked it up pink eyes looked deeply into silver ones._

* * *

"Fluffy."Ruby muttered this did not go unnoticed by Blake but she decided to keep quiet."I'll distract it, you guys get the villagers out. Don't worry I'll make it back." Ruby opened the door and the second she did a black blur tackled her, when they landed a cloud of dust was sent into the air. Both teams had their weapons drawn prepared to 'avenge' Ruby. When the dust cleared they saw the Beowulf licking Ruby.

"I missed you too Fluffy." Ruby said slowly getting up while scratching 'Fluffy' behind the ears. Fluffy acted like a dog he started to wag his tail, and the second Ruby stopped he whimpered.

* * *

**This chapter was a blast don't you think?**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

* * *

Words:1,014

Chapter One:Fluffy End


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

**Here is the description of a Beowulf**

**Beowulf- A stronger version of a Beowolf.**

**Looks-Taller and buffer. Crimson eyes.**

**Here is the description of a Beowulf-**

**Beowulf- A stronger version of a Beowolf.**

**Looks-Taller and buffer. Crimson eyes.**

**Height- 3 meters**

**Length- 15 feet**

**Also there's finally going to be some action... in other words this is an action chapter.**

* * *

Ruby Rose was riding on Fluffy's back while **everyone e**lse was walking. While they were walking back to Beacon both teams bombarded Ruby with questions. At some point when a Ruby was getting uncomfortable with all the questions, Fluffy sprinted off, with Ruby on his back.

"Thanks Fluffy."Ruby said while giving him a scratch behind the ear.

_"No problem."_Fluffy said. Ruby stopped scratching him and asked the same question you would have asked,"You can talk?" Fluffy nodded. Jaune was the first to reach her.

"Ruby are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"OK." Jaune turned to leave but stopped,"I almost forgot...uumm... Yang's gonna try and kill Fluffy." Fluffy leaped back as a fireball**(A/N that fireball is Yang)**destroyed the ground were he was standing.

**BMG- Red like Roses part 1 and 2**

Yang tried to punch Fluffy but Fluffy caught it and stood up on his hind legs.

"Fluffy! Stop!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Fluffy, and tried to pull him away. But Pyyrha took Ruby away from the Beowulf. Weiss trapped the Beowulf by wrapping ice around it's legs, Nora then attacked Fluffy with her hammer. This attack did nothing to the Beowulf but it did crack the ice trapping his legs**(A/N it's sad how they didn't notice that)**. Yang started to blast him from behind, but all that did was make him angrier. Fluffy's fur grew a little and(somehow) became blacker**(A/N that was not a racist joke)**, Ren blast Fluffy in the chest with his guns, causing the ice to crack some more.

Jaune hit Fluffy with his shield, and tried to stab him, but Fluffy picked him up by his head and tossed him at Blake. Blake moved out of the way and wrapped _Gambol Shroud_around his neck. An Ursa charged into Weiss sending her into a tree and knocking her out.

* * *

**Ursa- The offspring of a Ursa Major and a Ursa Minor, or two Ursa's.**

**Looks- Bone-white spikes running down the center of it's back. Black eyes. Black spines running along it's arms and legs.**

**Height- 65 meters**

**Length- 20 meters**

* * *

The Ursa batted Yang aside. Tangled between it's claws was a long strand of Yang's hair.

* * *

**Sort preview of chapter two.**


End file.
